Self-propelled implements that include variable height suspension arrangements incorporated with the suspension are presently known. The suspension arrangements are adapted to lift and lower the self-propelled implement. By raising and lowering the self-propelled implement, the self-propelled implement can clear crops such as row-crops when mature or nearly mature.